Quest
by albe-chan
Summary: Sirius is drunk, and decides his drinking buddy will be his new quest! But sometimes a quest takes a turn and you end up somewhere you never thought you'd be. SLASH. SEX. MATURE. SBBW. For Decimare. ONESHOT.


**Quest**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ CONTAINS SLASH (boy on boy) AND SEX (bow chicka bow wow) AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **What? I'm going mad with writing again? Damn. Well here you lot go anyway. This is for Decimare, who requested the pairing AGES ago. Cheers.

PS. – May I just say, this was uber weird to write, 'cause I have this neighbour whose like 60, used to be in the HA, and who I'm pretty sure sells drugs whose name ALSO happens to be Bill. Not a cool mental image.

XXX

Sirius needed a drink. No…he needed several, rather large drinks. Preferably something hard. No pussy, girly booze for him. Firewhiskey! That's what he needed! A man's man drink.

He glanced up from his pondering. Great Scot he was already in a bar! Well…that could certainly help him on his quest for booze. The he spotted the little pyramid of empty overturned glasses he had made ten minutes ago. Right…he was _already_ drunk. Right, right, it was all coming back now. But then…where was- "Bill?"

The red-haired man beside him turned and looked at him. Bill Weasley, his drinking buddy for the night! There he was…now what did he want him for again?

_Shag him senseless!_ the drunkest part of his brain shouted.

No… Sirius couldn't shag Bill… Could he? New quest!

"Bill," Sirius slurred, "I think…I think I might possibly be a bit tipsy."

Bill laughed. "Tipsy isn't the word I would use. Tanked more like it."

Sirius huffed. "You're mean. Not tanked…not yet anyhow. Barkeep!"

"Oh no, mate. You're done. Come on." Bill put his arms around the older man, and hauled him to his feet. Sirius swayed alarmingly, and Bill kept his grip around him. "Pay the man for your drinks," he instructed, and helped Sirius to pay.

Then he half walked, half carried Black out of the bar. Once they were outside in the cooler night air, Sirius leaned heavily into Bill. "Merlin, I'm fucking drunk. Molly is going to kill me with the nagging and the 'You're setting a bad example to Harry'."

Bill kept the man pressed to his side to keep him upright. "Yeah, mum's like that. No worries Sirius, we can go back to my place and crash, then you don't have to worry about it."

Sirius giggled feebly. "You're great. I love you." He kissed Bill sloppily on the cheek.

Bill blushed hard, but hid it under the cover of darkness. If only the Animagus meant it…

XXX

Bill's flat was dark and a smidge foreboding, until he waved his wand and light burst from the lamps. Then it was rather comfy looking, albeit rather messy. "Sorry for the mess." Sirius hiccoughed from where he sat on the couch. "So, my room is through here, and if you need anything, just shout. I'm gonna turn in."

Sirius felt his quest slipping away. No!! "Can I…I don't want to be alone."

Bill turned and looked at him. Sirius looked like some sort of abandoned puppy, with the huge watery eyes, and the pouting… Damn. Damn him straight to hell. "Yeah…" Bill sighed and made his way back over to the couch. He helped Sirius up, and led him into the bedroom.

Sirius fell face first into the mattress and made no move to…well, move. "Come on," Bill sighed, poking Sirius in the side. "Roll over before you suffocate and I have to get rid of your body."

"You would just throw me away?"

"No, only your dead corpse. C'mon, you can't sleep with all your clothes on."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows. "Trying to get me naked? Why Bill, all you had to do was ask!" Sirius then spent the next two minutes trying to get his robes over his head, and not fall off the bed in the process, but he succeeded, and tossed them aside.

Bill tried really hard, really, really, desperately hard, not to look at Sirius' chest and torso, but…well it was so easy to just stare at. The tattoos from Azkaban, with natural athleticism, and the perfectly hued flesh… DAMN! Look away look away!!

When Bill did look round next, Sirius was then sans pants, and going to work on his undergarments. "That's…that's fine Sirius. You don't have to get naked in my bed thanks."

Sirius pouted. "You know I'm sexy." But he left his undies on. He then climbed under the blankets, and sat happily watching Bill. "Well?"

"Well what? Pass out you drunk."

"I thought you were sleeping with me!"

"Oh…right. Shove over then."

"Mr. Weasley, may I note that you made _me_ take off my clothes to get in your bed. Undress man! Don't be shy!"

"That's cause it's my bed. My bed, my rules."

"Billllll…that's not very fair. Besides… Well I have nothing. But whatever works for you." _You won't be wearing them for long anyway._

Bill mentally slapped himself. He had been thinking with his cock earlier when he made Sirius undress. Great. He removed his shirt and tossed it at Sirius' face. Then his pants were quick to follow, and his boots, and then he climbed in beside Sirius.

"Now, go to bed. You're going to be hung over tomorrow, and if you sleep now, you might not look quite like you were dragged in at three a.m. Then you won't get shouted at by mum."

"But I'm not tired Bill." He turned to face the redhead. "I'm not tired at all."

Bill shifted uncomfortably. If Sirius looked anymore sexy than he did right then, blankets around his middle, sitting up on one arm, and looking spectacularly smashed, he was going to have a bit of trouble…in the form of a lap tent.

"I am. Night…" he flicked his wand, and the lights went out, and he settled down, facing away from Sirius. Sirius was not to be deterred though. Even in his drunken haze, he could tell Bill wanted him. And he wanted Bill just as much…

Sirius pressed every inch of himself to Bill from behind, ensuring Bill could feel the length of his phallus against his buttocks. Then he put his arms around him and sighed contentedly.

XXX

Morning came none too early for Bill. He had been unable to sleep the entire night, with Sirius locked possessively around him from the back, and a raging hard on. Finally, at five, he slid out of Sirius' embrace, and slipped into the shower, the hot water a blessing to his stiff muscles.

He also had the chance to take care of his little…problem. In fact, it was all rather delightful, and he stepped from the steamy little room feeling much better. Then he spotted Sirius lying, half naked, sprawled in his bed, and looking like the sex demon he was. Damn.

Bill debated waking him, just to piss him off, but he was a nice guy, so let the Animagus sleep as he made himself breakfast.

Sirius woke to the smell of food and feeling like he had given head to a wool sweater the night before his mouth was so dry. Not to mention the pounding between his temples where his brain should be. Then again, if he had a brain, he probably wouldn't be in this spot in the first place.

Food. That driving force pulled Sirius from bed, where he found a freshly washed and shirtless Bill cooking eggs.

"Morning," Sirius mumbled sitting down at the table and slumping onto it. He banged his head in time to the throbbing.

"That will only make it worse." Bill put coffee in front of the man, and turned back to the stove. Next thing he knew, he felt the warm contours of Sirius against his back once more.

"What will make it better?"

Bill swallowed and tried to concentrate on what he was doing. "No idea."

Sirius didn't know what he was doing. Maybe he was still drunk…

His hands slid around Bill's middle, the gasp he received making him smirk, and then south, where he could feel the heat radiating off his companion's rock hard cock. His fingers slid into the waistband of the boxers.

"Sirius…"

"Mmm?"

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Sirius' fingers were now fully inside the other boy's undergarments, and stroked the smooth length of phallus. "Well…at the moment, I would have to say feeling you up."

Bill felt gentle teeth at his shoulder and his knees buckled a bit. Ohh Merlin. "Sirius stop."

He didn't. "Why?"

"Because…because."

Sirius snorted and pulled away, going back to the table to drink his coffee. "Alright."

Bill put the food rather uncomfortably on the table, trying not to look at Sirius or think of how good his hands had felt all over his cock. Touching and rubbing and caressing… Yes. No! No…bad thoughts…

"I want to if you want to y'know."

Bill looked up. They had finished breakfast. What the-?

"Want to what?"

"Don't play coy. You know what… Is it that Delacour girl again?"

"No, it's not Fleur."

"Then why? There must be a reason…" Bill shifted uncomfortably. He didn't look at Sirius. "What is it?" Sirius whispered hoarsely into his ear.

"I don't have sex with someone for kicks, Sirius." He got up, and paced away angrily.

"Neither do I."

Bill snorted. "Sure. You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Let me amend that then. Neither do I anymore. You want to know how many people I've fucked since I got out of Azkaban? None!"

"Why me then?"

"Whatever, forget it, I'm going." He verily stomped back into Bill's room, and was sitting on the bed in his jeans, trying to remember where his robes were, when he spotted Bill leaning against the jamb. "Where are my clothes?"

"No idea. You tossed them somewhere last night."

There was a rather tense silence. "I'm sorry," they muttered simultaneously. Then they both burst into a fit of giggles.

"My offer is still on the table. Figuratively speaking anyhow," Sirius said into the silence after a few moments.

Bill bit his lip. "Sirius, it's not that I don't want to…"

"Then what?" asked the Animagus a little desperately. "What?"

"I don't want to be a fuck buddy."

Sirius stared. Could this mean…? Was he…? Noo… Impossible? Maybe not after all… "But…but you want…something? Right?" Bill nodded. "Well so do I. I don't have fuck buddies anymore y'know."

Bill sat down beside him on the bed, the mattress dimpling, and Sirius leaned against him from the gravity. "You know what mum's gonna say, don't you?" Bill asked, feeling himself give way under Sirius' considerable charms.

"And what's that?" Sirius drawled seductively, meeting the blue eyes of his companion under his long dark lashes that would have any woman screeching in furious jealousy.

"That you seduced me against my will. Took her poor baby's virginity and purity." Bill chuckled and Sirius laughed with him. "Not that she'd be right."

"Oh?" Sirius asked, his finger trailing down Bill's arm, smirking at the hairs that rose in its wake. "Not so pure and virginal then?"

"Not in the slightest," Bill replied, looking fiendish. There was the trademark Fred-and-George gleam in his eyes that made Sirius' cock stand up and his mouth water. He got up and sat down again, on Bill's lap this time, facing him and sliding down the muscled thighs to press their erections together.

"So you're just a kinky naughty boy then?"

Bill nodded. Sirius circled his hips slowly and Bill wet his lips with the tip of his tongue, trying to remain in control of himself and his growing urges. "Very much so," he answered huskily.

Sirius' lips brushed over the redhead's with the barest amount of contact, neither caring that the Animagus had yet to brush his teeth. "Tell me you want me to do this," he murmured softly.

Bill took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I want you to do this, Sirius. Please. Be with me."

Sirius crashed their mouths together and instantly, their tongues and suppressed passions came to a lusty agreement. Bill's arms pulled Sirius more fully flush to his chest and Sirius let his fingers skim over Bill's readily available nipples, pulling them into hard little peaks that made him smile.

Their hips jumped and bucked and ground together in their need, both clearly feeling the other's arousal; Bill through the thin fabric of his pyjama bottoms and Sirius through the equally thin fabric of his underpants. "I want you Sirius," Bill moaned as the Animagus' mouth went to work on his neck, sucking and laving the tender flesh. Sirius smirked, and pushed the taller man horizontal, parallel to the bed, still straddling his impressive lap tent. Bill looked up at him in rapt fascination as he lifted his hips imperceptibly, and somehow managed to remove his underpants.

His cock was long and fully engorged if not as thick as Bill's and the redhead felt his mouth watering as he stared down at the length of cock. "You want to taste?" Sirius whispered, shimmying his hips teasingly.

"Very much so." Bill gripped the slightly smaller man and rolled them so he was now poised over Sirius. He bent and kissed his mouth gently, then moved lower. His mouth left a wet trail of kisses and licks and nips down Sirius' torso, and by the time he reached the rock hard erection he had been aiming for in the first place, Sirius was panting and groaning uncontrollably.

Bill let his tongue glide over the bead of pre-come on the very tip of his lover's cock, sighing in relish. Then he blew softly on the moist flesh, making Sirius shiver as goose bumps erupted up his arms from the delirious ecstasy of it all. "It's been too long," Sirius whispered as Bill took the entirety of his cock's proud head into his mouth. "Ohh fucking Merlin, too long."

Bill smirked (as much as is possible with phallus in your mouth) and lowered his head like a pro, taking the bulk of Sirius' manhood into his mouth and throat, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard. Sirius arched and moaned freely and his fingers fisted in the other man's hair. He tugged brutally, but Bill only sucked him harder, bobbing his head in time to the instinctive thrust of the older man's hips.

"Yeah baby, take it. Ohh fuck yes…yes Bill; suck my cock. Ohh fuck babe, yeah." The encouraging filth spewed easily from Sirius' parted lips as Bill gave him the blowjob of a lifetime. "Unh yeah baby… Oh fuck I'm gonna come…I'm coming…ohh Merlin!!" But suddenly, the heavenly suction of Bill's mouth was gone and Sirius felt his orgasm, like a tidal wave, sinking back down, cut off from him. He glared hard at the redheaded man who smiled sweetly back at him from behind the swollen angry purple of his erection.

"I don't want you to come yet," Bill said, sliding erotically back up between Sirius' splayed legs. His own cock ached as he pressed it against Sirius' hole. "And I'm horny as fuck right now and I want you."

Sirius kissed him, tasting his own pre-come and the heated flesh from his cock on Bill's tongue. He sucked the organ into his own mouth, and Bill let him. Sirius sucked lustily on Bill's tongue, trying to imagine again what it might feel like on his cock, or any other place of his body. He shivered and released the younger man. "Fuck, you're too fucking much for me Bill."

Bill smirked. "Don't wimp out on me yet Sirius. I still get to fuck you into next week, remember?" He pressed the leaking head of his cock to Sirius' anus, pushing gently. Sirius groaned at the pressure.

"Ohh…yeah…fuck me then, already," he panted, and Bill merely smirked. Sirius opened his mouth to berate him about being all talk and no action, when suddenly his voice box became useless. He tried to make a noise, but all he could manage was a guttural groan as Bill sheathed himself entirely in his opening.

"Better?" Bill teased, gently easing himself back out. Sirius nodded dumbly and Bill thrust hard back in. "How about now?"

Sirius managed to rasp a single word. "Yes."

Bill took off, with a zest that only youth could afford him, pummeling Sirius' backside into complete and utter submission. For his part, Sirius could only arch into Bill, who merely shoved him back down, clearly the dominant one, and scream that single word over and over again. "Yes! YES!! Fucking _yes_!"

Bill slowed himself as sweat slid in little rivulets down his naked back and shoulders from his exertions. "You ready to come yet babe?" he rasped and Sirius merely whimpered.

"Yes."

"Good." Bill fucked him slow and deep, dragging his cock almost completely out before slamming it back in with enough force to pound the headboard into the wall angrily. With his free hand, he took Sirius' cock, gently pumping it. "Come for me," Bill rasped over his mouth. "Come for me Sirius. I want to feel you as you come around my cock. Do it babe, for me."

Sirius howled, a final screeching 'YES!' tearing from his larynx and shot his load in an impressive arc that Bill covered with his hand. The redhead grit his teeth as Sirius came around his length, twisting and convulsing with passion, and felt his own release, a blinding myriad of colour.

They collapsed, sticky and sweating, on top of one another, panting uncontrollably, both trying to reign in the last aftershocks of their orgasm. Sirius found his voice first and turned to face Bill, still panting. "Holy fuck, mate."

Bill grinned wickedly. "This is why I don't do one night stands."

"'Cause no one would want just one night with you, you animal?" Sirius asked blithely, reaching for his robes where he knew he had cigarettes.

He lit one with Bill's wand and pulled hard off it. "No," Bill said, snatching the cigarette away to take his own drag. "Because I put everything into it. I want someone to do the same for me." He passed Sirius back his cancer stick.

Sirius sat up on one elbow, looking at Bill. "You know, last night I wanted to fuck you."

Bill smiled in rueful memory. "I know."

"But now I don't." Bill looked hurt, but Sirius put a comforting hand on his arm. "'Cause you aren't just some quest to me anymore. I want to make love with you. Until I'm too old to get it up anymore."

Bill laughed heartily, but sobered quickly. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Sirius pulled off his smoke, blew the exhalation away and kissed him. "No, sweets, thank _you_."

XXX

Molly raised a disparaging eyebrow at Sirius later that morning as he trudged down to the kitchen of number Twelve Grimmauld Place. "And look what the cat finally dragged in."

Sirius merely smiled, knowing that he looked like hell (he still felt hung over) and knowing also that he reeked of sex and his clothes smelled of smoke. "Hell Molly," he sighed, sitting down across from Harry at the table.

The scarred boy smiled at him in amusement.

"And _where_ may I ask, did you get to last night?" Molly demanded.

"Just went to the pub for a few drinks with your son. Bill."

Molly rolled her eyes, and made to start on the 'drinking is bad for you and sets a horrible example for you godson' lecture, but Sirius put up a hand to forestall her.

"Don't worry, I know drinking is bad for me and sets Harry a horrible example. Harry, drinking is bad-" Harry snorted in amusement, "-but I will have you know Molly, your son took pity on me and brought me home with him."

"Then why do you smell like sex and cigarettes?" Molly demanded, not believing him for an instant.

"We had vigorous guilt-free sex this morning and shared a smoke afterward," Sirius declared.

Molly looked horrified and Harry and Hermione and Ron snorted back their laughs. "Well," she said, sniffing at him. "When you decide to quit making up ridiculous stories, and after you've had a shower, lunch will be ready."

Sirius got up, taking the hint, and winked at his godson, who smirked back.

"Sure thing Molly," he said, jogging up the stairs.

Bill smiled at him from the top of them. "You're bad."

Sirius pressed him to the wall. "And don't forget it." He kissed him soundly and a light bulb went off in his head. New quest!! "So you wouldn't possibly dare me to drag you in the shower with me, would you?"

XXX

**Author's Note:** heh heh. I do love Sirius… so YAY! For random one-shots, and PLEASE REVIEW!! It'll make my day… C'mon, press the magic button… Cheers!


End file.
